


A Single Golden Rose

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, Roses, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery gives Myrcella her token.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Golden Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘rose’.

Margaery rode back and forth along the crowd, smiling and waving at the smiling faces. It wasn't a real tourney of course. The swords were blunt and the armor was delicate, bejeweled, more of a fashion accessory really. But Margaery had won it, all the same, out of all the ladies that would be knights in Westeros. And now she had to choose who to give her token to.

She knew she should give it to Tommen, her husband and more importantly, the King but Myrcella’s downcast eyes caught her gaze and she smiled at her, holding out a single golden rose. She nodded gently as Myrcella hesitated, telling her it was quite alright. These were her games; she made the rules here, even if those rules had decided that Myrcella was too young to take part in the way that she wanted.

The crowd fell silent as Myrcella approached the edge of the viewing balcony and leaned dramatically over it, taking the rose. Margaery held onto her hand, stroking over her fingers, smiling boldly. “Do not fear, you might not have been my knight in shining armor today but you will forever be my princess.”

Myrcella blushed, coloring even deeper when Margaery blew her a kiss, riding off in triumph. It would not be the same controversy as when Rhaegar gave Lyanna his token, there would be no wars fought, but it made her smile to think the city would be alive with gossip for the day at least.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
